


Inesperado

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Armitage Hux es el CEO de una importante compañía y Ben Solo es un aspirante a becario en la misma. El asistente de Hux es el testigo de este inesperado encuentro.





	1. La entrevista

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, a dos días de que se acabe el año espero que reciban el nuevo con toda la actitud y que les depare muchas cosas lindas.
> 
> Ahora, este es pequeño two-shot es un regalo para mi adorada partner en el rol Lily BW, muchas gracias por todo tu tiempo y cariño en cada rol.
> 
> Espero te guste.... es... ¿comedia? Algo así.

-No.

La sola palabra que salió de sus labios se vio acompañado de un revuelo de papeles que el asistente intentó atrapar para evitar que terminara esparcido por la alfombra, no lo logró del todo, así que tuvo que recoger hoja tras hoja hasta dejar el suelo libre de estorbos.

-Señor, tiene que elegir a un becario, son órdenes de su padre, quien sigue siendo Presidente de la Junta Directiva, no puede desoír sus …

Dopheld Mitaka, asistente personal de Armitage Hux, CEO de la First Order, sociedad de inversión con base en Londres, sabía que debía callarse de inmediato, el hecho de mencionar al padre de su jefe inmediato había sido una terrible elección de palabras. Alzó la vista para encontrar la helada mirada azul del hombre detrás del escritorio, tembló un poco al sentirla, sabía que la furia recorría ahora el cuerpo alto y delgado del joven pelirrojo que cargaba con toda la responsabilidad de la empresa más grande de inversiones de Europa.

-No estoy desoyendo las órdenes de mi padre -dijo Hux apretando los dientes, Mitaka estuvo a punto de ponerse a temblar, no pintaba nada bien lo que estaba observando. Los becarios le causaban siempre un profundo desasosiego pues las opciones eran pocas y malas. Provenían de algunas de las mejores familias (por mejores se debe entender ricas) y en teoría aprenderían el manejo de una gran empresa. Pero ninguno de ellos valía la pena, eran herederos y creían que el trabajo siempre lo tenía que hacer alguien más. Armitage Hux nunca fue así, desde pequeño comenzó su estudio en finanzas y economía y amasó una pequeña fortuna gracias a inversiones bien manejadas desde que la adolescencia.

Era un prodigio, claro, y de esos no había muchos. Sin embargo, no era demasiado exigente con esos becarios, sólo que algunos exageraban en su forma de ser irresponsables. Hubo uno que ni siquiera sabía sumar. Así que odiaba cuando su padre recordaba que debían tener uno de esos inútiles y hacer uno favor de esos que luego cobraba caro y decía cosas como “el inútil de tu hijo tiene ahora un currículo que lo avale gracias a mí, así que espero apoyes la inversión que formulare en tal o cual cosa”. Pero claro, su padre no se paraba por la empresa nunca más que para dar órdenes insulsas y le dejaba a Hux todos los problemas de tener que lidiar con gente incapaz.

-Lo siento señor, no quise implicar que usted…

Hux se levantó de su silla y le dio la espalda, las luces nocturnas que decoraban la vista eran impresionantes, allá estaba Londres preparándose para un fin de semana, seguramente la mayor parte de la gente descansaría o se olvidaría de responsabilidades, pero ellos no, nunca había descanso, nunca. Mitaka esperó lo que debía esperar, no pensó en interrumpir la meditación de su jefe, de por sí ya lo había hecho enojar al decirle aquello sobre su padre. Él si extrañaba el descanso, tomarse el fin de semana, dormir hasta tarde o ir al cine.

-Sólo hay ahí uno que pudiera no ser un completo fracaso, Ben Solo -Mitaka revolvió los papeles en lo que su jefe volvía a hablar, el padre de Hux solía enviar todo en físico en lugar de usar medios electrónicos, era de la vieja escuela. Encontró la ficha del tal Solo, graduado de Harvard con honores pero sin ningún tipo de experiencia porque  había usado el año anterior para viajar por el mundo, de hecho tomó fotografías de una travesía por Australia y las mismas se publicaron en el National Geographic. Mitaka levantó una ceja sorprendido, jamás pensó que  Hux escogiera a semejante candidato.- Llámalo y dile que tiene  una entrevista conmigo el día de mañana.

-Muy bien señor.

-Es todo, puedes retirarte. -Su jefe no se volteó para mirarlo, pero Mitaka no dudó en que, si le dijo que era todo, lo era. Así que rápidamente salió de la oficina, se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a llamar al teléfono que estaba en la ficha sobre Ben Solo. Le respondió una agradable voz femenina que le aseguró que su hijo estaría ahí a la hora especificada. El asistente sonrió, había dejado el teléfono de su madre, que enternecedor.

 

 

Armitage Hux podía ser el peor dolor de cabeza si no tenía su café a las 8 de la mañana en punto, hora en que se sentaba en su oficina con su iPad a leer los titulares de casi todos los periódicos que consideraba importantes. Por esa razón Mitaka tenía que madrugar y cruzar la ciudad, para formarse en una línea de una ridícula cafetería que era la predilecta de su jefe. Era pequeña y siempre había mucha gente, si no llegaba temprano jamás estaría a tiempo para entregar el café. Así que estaba congelándose esperando por fuera de la cafetería hasta que logró ingresar, veinte minutos después salió con el vaso de café y corría a toda velocidad para llegar al edificio ubicado en la zona de Saint Paul. Se identificó en la entrada y corrió hasta el elevador donde por poco y no entraba, pero una linda chica que trabajaba en su mismo piso le sostuvo la puerta.

-Que tengas buen día -le dijo la chica, Unamo, nunca le decía más de aquello, además de que Mitaka siempre tenía el tiempo contado. Se despidió de ella con la mano libre y cuando miró de nuevo al frente alguien estaba parado sin moverse de su camino, cosa en la que no se fijó y terminó chocando con esa persona que estaba estorbando. El café se derramó entre ambos, no mojó a ninguno de los dos, pero estaba arruinado, el vaso perdió más de la mitad del líquido.

-¡¡Con un … !!  
  
La expresión de Mitaka se cortó cuando vio que el tipo frente de él era una versión  mejorada de la fotografía que vio el día anterior, en persona tenía el cabello largo, era muy alto y contaba con  bigote y barba incipiente. No era el aspecto más pulcro, pero en el hombre de múltiples marcas de nacimiento en el rostro, se veía muy bien. En la foto de la ficha que había hecho llegar el padre de Hux a este último, se veían sus grandes orejas y su cabello era exageradamente corto, ahora lo tenía un poco arriba de los hombros, lo cual era una gran diferencia en su aspecto.

Cuando Mitaka recuperó la movilidad fue el momento exacto en que el elevador se abría de nuevo y salía su jefe. Nadie más había subido con él, nadie era tan osado. Nada más verlo se echó a correr a su oficina y dejó el vaso con medio café en el lugar de siempre. Mitaka no sabía si nada era mejor que medio vaso, eso jamás le había sucedido antes, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer.

-Que gracioso corres -Alzó la cabeza con una expresión de sorpresa. El tipo que venía a la entrevista, el que había ocasionado su desgracia de café, estaba dentro de la oficina de Hux. Lo había seguido como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo y no, no lo tenía. Tenía que esperar afuera a que llegara la hora de su entrevista y esperar y seguir esperando y nunca tomar la iniciativa de meterse a donde no lo habían llamado. Mitaka sintió una punzada en la cabeza y una especie de ansiedad difícil de contener.

-No, salte de la oficina, tienes que esperar afuera con la secretaría -Mitaka vio como Hux caminaba por el pasillo y sólo porque algún idiota creyó que podía hablarle y distraerlo, era que aun no llegaba. Le puso las manos encima al tipo ese para moverlo fuera, pero fue imposible, su cuerpo estaba muy firme y bien construido.

No hubo tiempo para que la situación fuera más rara porque en ese instante entró Hux y tosió para llamar su atención, ambos lo voltearon a mirar y Mitaka podría haber jurado que la expresión molesta y confusa de su jefe era algo nuevo que  jamás había sido presenciado en el lugar.

-¿Qué hace este hombre en mi oficina?

La voz fría y enojada de Hux era algo que normalmente provocaba  cierto grado de terror entre los subalternos, Mitaka estaba acostumbrado y ya no tenía ganas de llorar cuando terminaba en un regaño espectacular, después de dos años de ser asistente personal ya sabía todos los tonos que su jefe podía usar con él.

-Buenos días, ¿Armitage Hux?  -El tipo, el tipejo alto que no se guardaba semejanza a la foto de la ficha o de otra forma Hux jamás habría aceptado una entrevista con alguien que parecía capaz de subir a una motocicleta al final de la jornada de trabajo, se adelantó a hablar y aunque Hux lo había estado mirado a él, a Mitaka, por una respuesta, ahora sus ojos azules lo abandonaban para ir a mirar al prospecto de becario.- Soy Ben Solo y tengo una entrevista contigo, supongo que es contigo por el tono autoritario y como parece que este chico -una mirada dirigida a Mitaka- morirá cuando tú vuelvas a abrir la boca.

Mitaka tuvo miedo de acabar dentro de fuego cruzado, de que la furia de su jefe porque alguien le hablara de esa forma fuera tal que él también acabara recibiendo parte de la misma.

-¿Ben Solo? -Hux miró de forma apreciativa al hombre que ya se acercaba a él ofreciéndole su mano, lo normal en esta situación es que Hux se horrizara de que alguien esperara un trato así de personal de su parte y lo dejara con la mano extendida. Casi sufre un infarto cuando ve cómo su jefa toma la mano del tipejo. – Vaya, debo decir que no esperaba que se presentara tan temprano para una entrevista de trabajo, después de todo sólo espera un puesto de becario.

-Sí, sólo es un puesto de becario, pero es la más grande compañía de inversiones de Europa y de la mano del mejor CEO actual, ¿cómo no darle importancia a eso y llegar antes de mi cita? Si bien no me esperaba tan temprano podría quitarle de encima el engorro de apresurar sus actividades de la mañana para hacerse tiempo para mi. Lo que ve es lo que hay, lo digo con total sinceridad, así que si le agrada y cree que podría ser adecuado para la compañía, estaré encantando de empezar en cuanto me lo indique.

Mitaka abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos y sintió ganas de echarse a reír. “Lo que ve es lo que hay”, ¡¡qué ridículo el tipo!! Eso no le iba a servir de nada, Hux le iba a patear el trasero de aquí a la puerta de entrada.

-Vaya, sinceridad ante todo, es una actitud refrescante a decir verdad.

Mitaka quiso regresar por el medio vaso de café y vaciarlo en la cabeza de su jefe. Eso que acababa de ver no estaba nada bien, para nada bien, por el contrario, estaba por completo mal. Hux miró al tipejo una vez más, parecía que no le alcanzaban los ojos para seguir mirando y le sonrió y…

-¡¡Mitaka!!

El asistente saltó en su lugar al darse cuenta de que su jefe había dado vuelta a su escritorio y se había encontrado con  su café en un  estado que no era el usual.

-Yo, tuve  un incidente en el pasillo -volteó a ver a Solo quien seguía con esa sonrisa pedante en el rostro- y le pido una disculpa, si gusta puedo ir de nuevo a la cafetería por un nuevo vaso para usted…

-Hux, ¿qué te parecería desayunar conmigo hoy? Antes de convertirme en tu nuevo becario y que semejante cita se vuelve algo inadecuado.

Mitaka no esperó que el tipejo de Solo estuviera proponiendo algo así, él jamás habría tenido la seguridad suficiente para invitar a su futuro jefe a salir, eso no debería ser tan sencillo de proponer. El pelirrojo sonrió de nuevo, hasta puede ser que tuvo un sonrojo, pero de eso el asistente no estaba del todo seguro.

-Estás tan seguro de que serás el nuevo becario -Hux dejó el vaso de nuevo sobre el escritorio y retiró su celular de la base que servía para cargarlo, lo guardó en el bolsillo interno de su saco, la secretaría miró a Mitaka y se dio cuenta de que debía correr por el abrigo de su jefe, así lo hizo, lo sostuvo frente a él para que se lo pusiera y saliera acompañado del tipejo ese que acababa de invitarlo a desayunar.

Hux jamás desayunaba.

Los vio salir y dudó, normalmente él lo acompañaba a todas las citas de negocios y salidas profesionales, no tenía citas personales ni actividades fuera de lo agendado en su calendario de trabajo. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía ahora?

-Ni se te ocurra -le dijo la secretaría cuando notó su indecisión – nadie quiere que su asistente acuda a una cita que puede terminar siendo romántica.

-¿Qué?

-Mitaka -le dijo la mujer después de rodar los ojos un poco incrédula- a Armitage Hux, ese hombre soltero de treinta y cinco años, adicto al trabajo y pesadilla de todos los competidores de la empresa, le gusta ese chico diez años más joven y ha salido de aquí bastante complacido por la invitación recibida. ¿Te diste cuenta de eso o solamente estás a punto de infartarte porque no te regañó por el café?

Mitaka puso cara de no entender nada, la secretaría se echó a reír de buena gana y lo dejó para ir a hacer sus cosas, reagendar varias citas y cancelar otras, previniendo el que su jefe no fuera a regresar a la hora usual. Él, como asistente personal que era, le tocaba lidiar con el padre de Hux, había que informarle que Ben Solo sería aceptado como becario. Tomó el teléfono del escritorio de su jefe y marcó los números que sabía de memoria.

-¿Señor? Habla Mitaka -dijo con un poco de dificultad cuando escuchó la voz del que fuera fundador de esa empresa – Se presentó Ben Solo y se entrevistó con su hijo, al parecer tenemos un nuevo becario.

-¿Armitage aceptó a Ben? -a continuación el hombre se echó a reír y maldijo después un par de veces.- Maldita Organa, me ganó la apuesta, ¿cómo diablos sabía que mi hijo no se iba a resistir al suyo? Maldita, dos veces maldita. Tendré que pagarle, reserva en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, tendré que invitar al esposo también, es una molestia de hombre, pero no me queda de otra.

El padre de su jefe cortó la llamada y él se quedó más confundido que al principio, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando que los padres de Hux y Solo habían conspirado para presentarlos y lograr que trabajaran juntos? No le daba buena espina, pero hizo lo que se le ordenó y se guardó sus opiniones para sí mismo. Su jefe regresó hasta la tarde y sólo estuvo un par de horas en la oficina antes de salir de nuevo, Mitaka vio por pura casualidad que Solo lo esperaba afuera con  el casco de una motocicleta en las manos.

El asistente pasó a su lado mirándolo de una manera bastante agresiva, el tipejo de Solo se conformó con levantar las cejas al encontrarse con sus ojos.

 

 

 

 


	2. La boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se han casado.   
> ¿Qué podría salir mal?

 Lo había arruinado, pero es que estaba demasiado nervioso y toda la gente a su alrededor lo hacía sudar nada más sentir sus miradas sobre de él. Así que lo había arruinado y eso que todos los demás de la oficina lo habían hecho tan bien, hasta Unamo y Thannison, así que él tomó el micrófono y se animó a hablar, después de todo era su asistente personal, ¡¡quién más podría decir algo interesante y divertido sobre los ahora esposos!!

Pues estaban muy equivocados, lo había arruinado y no tuvo más que ver la cara de indignación de Hux cuando terminó de hablar, todos quedaron en silencio, hasta el mismísimo Ben Solo, primera ve en la vida que se le veía sin palabras. Comenzó a pedir disculpas y simular que había sido una broma, que no era cierto lo que acababa de decir, pero su jefe sabía que había sido sincero, no por nada habían trabajado años juntos, así que era caso perdido, el daño estaba hecho.

Ahora, una muy salvaje vikinga de dos metros de altura pegaba en la puerta del baño, le daba de patadas esperando romperla y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Resulta que era la mejor amiga de su jefe, una mujer que nunca había visto en persona, estaba mejor cuando nada más era un rostro en las video llamadas. Se levantó de la mesa y él tuvo que dejar caer el micrófono, se dio cuenta de que iba tras él, que lo quería ahorcar, así que se refugió en el baño, pero la puerta comenzaba a ceder, ella tenía mucha fuerza.

<<Auxilio>>

Escribió un mensaje para Thanisson, un segundo después recibió respuesta y casi llora al mirar lo que decía el mensaje.

<<Se están peleando!! No podemos salir de debajo de la mesa o nos cae la vajilla en la cabeza>>

-Lo arruiné -gimoteó sintiéndose apeando y consternado. Los golpes en la puerta cesaron y la mujer afuera bufó al escucharlo.

-Obviamente lo hiciste, ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre contar que los padres de los novios apostaron sobre ellos antes de que se conocieran?

La mujer rubia le dio una patada más a la puerta cuando él creía que ya no lo haría y entonces esta se abrió de par en par, él gritó patéticamente y saltó dentro del cubículo del baño.  La mujer lo tomó por el saco para jalarlo y lo aventó sobre los lavabos.

-Ten los suficientes pantalones para enfrentar las consecuencias de tus acciones, tarado. -Ella pareció acercarse para golpearlo, pero solo se miró en el espejo y se acomodó el corto cabello. – Hux está ofendido, cree que Ben se acercó a él para que su padre perdiera la apuesta, que no tuvo intención de conquistarlo y que todo lo demás fue una especie de engaño.

Mitaka, quien miraba a la mujer por el espejo, se echó a reír, eso era la tontería más grande del mundo y su jefe no podía creer algo tan ridículo. Él, quien todos los días tenía listo el café, quién tenía lista la ropa de la lavandería, quien reservaba los vuelos y hoteles, él sabía todo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar dijo lo más inadecuado. Cerró los ojos y escuchó su voz una vez más, “brindo por los novios quienes se conocieron porque sus padres apostaron a que Ben no impresionaría a Hux para tener el puesto de becario, ellos no pensaron que llegarían tan lejos”.

Las palabras habían sido terribles, pero él había querido decir otra cosa, algo que no pudo expresar porque todos comenzaron a susurrar y porque Hux tenía esa expresión en el rostro que ahora tenía grabada en su cerebro. La mujer rubia tenía razón, su jefe sentía que todo esto era un engaño, esa frase dicha por él, “no pensaron que llegarían tan lejos”, no ayudaba en nada a que lo viera de otra manera.

Pero su jefe estaba siendo cegado por la ira y por su orgullo mellado, algo que normalmente controlaba, pero que era fácil de ser visto cuando se trataba de Ben. Había sido testigo de aquello tantas veces que…

Podría escribir un libro sobre eso.

-Phasma -dijo con  todo el valor del mundo y la rubia de dos metros lo miró lista para asesinarlo, eso lo hizo tragar saliva y los nervios volvieron a carcomerlo. Pero se cuadró de hombros y la miró de regreso casi desafiante- Necesitó que me ayude a que esos dos me escuchen, porque tal vez he dicho una idiotez, pero tengo muchas más cosas que decir.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? -Buena pregunta, pensó, pero no respondió nada, tan sólo la miró con determinación. -Bien, pero si Hux te intenta ahorcar yo no haré nada para salvarte.

Caminaron juntos por el salón de fiestas, el cual era tan enorme y fastuoso que parecía imposible que ahora las mesas estuvieran volteadas y la gente se refugiara detrás de ellas para no sufrir un ataque. Vio a Unamo y a Thanisson tras una de ellas y a Hux aventado cosas, lo que fuera contra Ben, el cual no hacía nada para defenderse.

En cuanto Hux se dio la vuelta y se acercó a una mesa lateral, una serie de vasos fueron aventados en su dirección, Phasma le gritó para que se detuviera pero no lo hizo, es a lo que le tenía miedo, terminar con una contusión o una lesión por laceración por el vidrio. Pero Phasma, esa poderosa rubia, aguantó la posibilidad de ser golpeada y avanzó hasta el pelirrojo, lo sujetó por el cuello y le susurró algo al oído, Ben Solo dio un par de pasos antes de que la mirada furiosa de su ahora esposo lo detuviera, podía estar siendo sujetado por Phasma, pero no estaba para nada imposibilitado de lanzarse sobre de él y asesinarlo.

Mitaka sostuvo el micrófono que había dejado tirado minutos antes y se aclaró la garganta para hablar, la gente que aun permanecía en el salón escuchó atenta y mucha de la que había huido presa del terror, regresó al escuchar como su voz iba relatando aquello.

-Hux y Ben se conocieron porque sus padres hicieron una apuesta estúpida entre ellos, pero lo que pasó después no puede ser negado sólo porque esa fue la razón de que sus caminos se cruzaron.

“Todos los días desde hace cinco años tengo que comprar un café en cierto lugar de la ciudad para mi jefe, debe ser de esa cafetería y nada más de ahí, sí no lo tiene el día empieza mal y su humor es como el de mil demonios. Ese era mi primer trabajo de la mañana y Ben Solo lo arruinó por segunda vez unos después de comenzar su estancia en la empresa. Tres días y ya había tirado el café en pleno escritorio. Me puse como loco, además de todo, el líquido sobre el escritorio era una prueba de lo que acababa de pasar, sequé como pude, pero el vaso, estaba vació. Ben  sonrió y dos segundos después echó a correr fuera de la oficina. Imaginé lo peor, que se había largado para no volver, pero cinco minutos después estaba entrando con un vaso de Starbucks. Me eché a reír presa de los nervios, sobre todo porque escuché los pasos de Hux en el pasillo, inconfundibles.

“Mi jefe llegaría y entonces, nos asesinaría, suficiente perdón había tenido con el medio base de café que fue olvidado por la invitación a desayunar de parte de Ben, eso fue el primer día que se vieron. Pero Hux entró y al ver a Ben, fue como una transformación, lo saludó de forma amable, le sonrió y recibió el vaso de café de Starbucks como si fuera su favorito de todo el mundo y yo no hubiera pasado años comprando en un lugar minúsculo y donde atienden como tortugas para darle lo que él quería. ¡¡Le recibió uno de Starbucks y lo bebió sin importarle nada más!!  
  
“Claro, eso podría ser nada, beber café de un lugar que no le gusta porque él se lo ofrece, pero ¿qué me dicen de cuando llegaba a su casa con la ropa de la lavandería y ambos miraban televisión, algún programa sin sentido? Para quienes lo sepan, Hux no ve televisión y mucho menos series o películas. Yo tenía la instrucción de dejar la ropa e irme, pero sus voces y sus risas eran difíciles de ignorar. Así que en el segundo que me tardaba en dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, los veía tomarse de la mano, los veía darse un beso suave en los labios.

“Pero lo que más gente identificó como verdadera felicidad es cuando los acompañé a una conferencia que daría Hux en un famoso hotel en un destino de playa. Normalmente estas conferencias las daba en streaming sin salir de su oficina, esta vez me pidió preparar el jet. Cuando vi que Ben Solo subía también al mismo fue mucha mi impresión. Venía con una maleta grande, cosa contraria a mí que nada más llevaba la computadora, sabía por experiencia que pensar en quedarnos unos días más en el hotel estaría fuera de toda perspectiva. No eran unas vacaciones.

El punto es que tras la conferencia los perdí de vista. Pasaron horas y lo único que recibí fue un mensaje de texto con el número de mi habitación, quedé en shock durante un día sin querer salir del hotel por si acaso me necesitaba para algo del trabajo. No fue así, ni ese día ni la siguiente semana y tuve mis primeras vacaciones en años, aunque claro, tuve que comprar todo nuevo para poder disfrutar de la playa. Cuando lo conté nadie me hubiera creído si Hux y Ben no estuvieran luciendo un muy adecuado bronceado.

“Así que, jefe, dígame por favor, ¿importa mucho la razón por la cuál entró Ben Solo a su oficina esa mañana y lo invitó a desayunar asegurándole de que sería el nuevo becario, aunque usted no había siquiera pensado en eso?

 

Todos se quedaron en perfecto silencio, se podía escuchar la respiración de las personas en el salón. Mitaka dejó el micrófono de nuevo sobre una de las pocas mesas que quedaron en pie, sus manos temblaban y un hilillo de sudor se deslizó por su frente, tuvo que secarlo con su mano. Lo siguiente que sucedió es que Hux dejaba caer el vaso que sostenía y que Ben  daba un par de pasos en su dirección, su jefe se lanzaba a los brazos de su esposo un  segundo después, por fin recordando todas las cosas buenas que habían sucedido en el último año y las razones que había tenido para decidir casarse.

-Bien hecho, tarado -la  gigante rubia  le dio un golpe en el brazo, sintió como si su articulación  se fuera a inflamar nada más por esa razón, se talló su brazo tratando de olvidar el dolor.- Pero te considero ahora un acosador.

-¿Qué? -pregunta todo tembloroso y algo asustado por las palabras de la rubia.

-Acosador, te la pasas mirando a Hux y a Ben, seguro les tomabas muchas fotos y tienes un álbum de ellos y unas almohadas con su imagen de cuerpo entero las cuales abrazas de noche para no sentirte tan solo.

\- ¿Qué? -grita algo conmocionado- ¡No digas tonterías! Claro que no abrazo almohadas con su imagen de tamaño real, ¿cómo dices eso?

-Estoy bromeando, baboso -le dio otro golpe y lo jaló para que él se pusiera a ayudar levantando mesas y sillas, barrer pedazos de loza y cerámica en el suelo, así como los vidrios mientras ella se sentaba acompañada de una botella y miraba a los novios reconciliarse de su primera gran pelea. Alguien puso la música de vuelta y Hux y Ben bailaron sin que lo demás les importara mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?   
> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Pueden dejarlos aquí, lo cual sería genial o encontrarme en Nimirie y en In a galaxy far, far away de Facebook.
> 
> Excelente 2018 para todos.


End file.
